


Son of Mohan

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay is sick and tired of everything being about his father. He wants something that's his alone.





	Son of Mohan

Ajay…didn't know what to think about Sabal. He was gorgeous, incredibly so, and Ajay got lost in those eyes every time Sabal talked to him. He had started imagining it, what it would be like if he and Sabal were to lie together, how it would feel for their bodies to be so close, for Sabal to be wrapped around Ajay, his body heat keeping Ajay warm. He imagined them kissing, usually in the privacy of a safehouse, alone and intimate. At night, Ajay imagined them making love, skin on skin and warmth that was almost too much. It could be hard to look at Sabal, to look him in the eye and keep a straight face (among other things) while those thoughts flashed through his mind. He always followed Sabal's lead, and sometimes he prayed that the man never figured out it was because Ajay got lost in his eyes and his mouth, and sometimes he prayed that he would, because he just wanted Sabal to notice HIM.

Sabal was with him all the time, talking to him, but he never got the impression that Sabal knew who he was. It was never ‘Ajay’ to Sabal, it was ‘Son of Mohan’. Sometimes, if he didn’t feel like referring to Ajay by anything, the most Ajay would hear was ‘Your father would be proud’ or ‘It’s what Mohan would have wanted.” The only time he heard his name was when Sabal was confirming his identity at Paul’s compound, and then again when he was being introduced to Amita. The last one hardly counted though, as it was followed immediately by ‘Mohan's SON,’ spoken with such reverence that he wasn’t sure Amita even heard his name. 

He was sick of it.

“I hear you liberated another outpost. Good job, son of Mohan.” Ajay shivered, turning to face Sabal.

“Yeah, thanks.” Sabal smiled, patting him on the shoulder. God, Sabal was so hot, but every word that came out of his mouth pissed him off…!

“Your father would be proud. Once upon a time, he helped us liberate the belltowers as well. He fought as the Royal Army struggled to take them, he fought to get them back...And now you are carrying on his legacy. It truly is inspiring.”

“Great.” Every conversation between him and Sabal always ended up as a discussion about what his father would or wouldn’t do. Did Sabal notice the disinterest in his tone? Did he care?

“Your father would be proud. He really would. Your father used to walk where you are now, he spoke with the same conservative manner as you do…” His father. It was always about his father! He was sick of living in the shadow of a man he didn’t even know! Ajay trembled, wanting so desperately to break free of the invisible hold Mohan had on him. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at Sabal, wanting him even though he was nothing but the shadow of his father...and then finally the pressure snapped.

He reached forward, grabbing Sabal by the jacket and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sabal’s cry of surprise was muffled by a moan from Ajay’s mouth as he pressed closer, using his other hand to tangle his fingers in Sabal’s hair and pull him closer. By the time they broke apart Ajay was gasping for air, and Sabal was flushed and panting.

“Has my father ever done that?” Ajay asked, while Sabal brought a trembling hand to his lips.

“N...no...Just you…” Those words had an unusually profound effect on the area below his belt. Finally, FINALLY, he was free of Mohan, and Sabal saw HIM. He tackled Sabal down to the ground, pinning his arms above his head.

“Then let’s do more,” he nearly growled, and Sabal saw Ajay for the first time.

...He had to admit, Ajay wasn’t entirely unattractive, and if Ajay wanted to kiss him...well, he wasn’t entirely opposed to that.


End file.
